Embrace
by nhiai93
Summary: One day, Lin (OC) got really fed up with her work and really wanted to have somebody beside her. She decided rather to be alone than being feeling pity. But she didn't knew that this would make Takuto worry about her than he should. One-shot. Takuto x OC


*Author's note: The song that I have in mind when writing this is "weeeek" by NEWS. Since it is one of my favorite motivation songs xP And sorry if Takuto is OOC ;_;

* * *

Lin have had enough today. She really just wanted to leave to somewhere far away. She couldn't believe that her very best day turned into the very worst day. Could she ever wish for any better? No. Things were just getting worst throughout the day. She really wished that somebody was there for her now, but she guessed that Takuto is currently "too busy" to even take her call. But right now, she only wanted to be alone, not to be disturbed, and enjoy her moment as long as she could have.

Around this time of the day, she would usually call Takuto and give him a small summarize of her day. But today, she didn't feel like it and just wanted the rest of the day for herself.

"I guess I should listen to some music that brings my motivation back. Let's see what I have here…"

While looking through her playlist on her iPod, she found a song that will motivate her no matter what. Even if she is happy, it would only bring a bright smile in her face. As her habit for talking to herself, it always happen when she's home alone. But firstly, she would like to take a shower, and then listen to the song in repeat.

After she finally stepped out of the bathroom, she put her iPod on the speaker, let the volume be a bit louder than normally, and began to sing with it and jumping as if she would do on a concert.

" Ashita kara mata nichi getsu ka, hora sui moku mawatte kin do, nichi you. Yume no hibi wo daiji ni ikimashou. Mou iccho! Ashita kara mata nichi getsu ka, hora sui moku mawatte kin do, nichi you. Bokura hibi wo tanoshinde ikitekou, saa ikuzo. Ikimasu YAY! "

_Tick-tick-tick-tick._

The sounds of the keyboard being pressed sounded throughout Takuto's room. But once in a while, he would glance at his phone which was nearby his laptop. The longer the minutes went on, the more he felt the worry he didn't want to have.

'_Why isn't she starting to call already? She would be damn calling me by this time now._'

Though he always said to her that it annoys him with her calling him every day and giving him a what-he-called report, but he enjoyed to listen to her soft voice every day. He really missed her, but he wasn't brave enough to admit it. Even saying those words would embarrass him. He sometime once in a while felt amaze at people who managed to say those tiresome words. But now wasn't the time to worry about that. Now he had to worry about Lin. His anxious kept on rising, but he decided that he would go and check on her. This was the moment that he is really glad that they have the key for each other's apartment, so that they didn't need to press on the doorbell.

The moment he arrived at Lin's apartment, stood in front of her door, and was about to insert the key into the keyhole, he heard loud music being played and a voice that followed the song.

'_Is this Lin singing to the song? She wouldn't even dare to do that in front of me, even we're alone_.'

He unlocked the door and stepped inside. The music was loud that Lin didn't hear anything around her. He stood by the hallway and looked at her with his hands in his sweater pocket. He really did enjoy this moment, to see another side of her, smiling like an angel that finally spot what is happiness. Seeing her singing, doing small jumps and bouncing around the living room and small posing amused him, and he didn't felt like disturbing her when she was enjoying it. Watching her singing and jumping with her back toward him, really did calm him down and he was really glad that nothing serious happened to her. But he knew that something bothered her.

Lin didn't know how many times the song itself have been repeated, but she was really happy at this moment. Even though she was happy at the very moment, she still missed Takuto. She wanted to call and meet him. Still, she didn't want to do it now, probably later she thought. And that moment didn't last long when she did a pose at the " Yay!" part in the song. Because she actually faced toward the very person she wanted to meet, also the least person she didn't want to see her like this, Takuto.

She wanted to say something to him, but her mind was left blank and her mouth kept opening and closing like a fish. She knew for sure that he will laugh at her now, and this will always be a threat if she doesn't listen to what he says in the future. To her surprise, he was silent, walked toward her, gave her a hug and whispered to her by her ear.

"I don't what happened, but at least tell me if there are things that go wrong. I don't really like it when you are trying to keep yourself happy this way. I want to make you happy, too. And now this is uncool of me."

Takuto loosened his hug and Lin looked up at his face to see that his ears were bright red. Lin was really happy to hear those words coming out of Takuto's mouth, but that was very unlike him to say something like that. He couldn't even compliment her, even though she thought it was really cute of him, and that was something that she found quite charming about him.

"So Lin, just tell me. Or I will tell the other guys at LRN how you sing and dance to the song."

There it was; his devilish smirk and his deadly threat. She knew for sure that she couldn't run away from him, when he had already watched a part of her that she really didn't want to show him.

"Well…" Lin started off, but her voice trailed away and she started to look away from him so she could tell him. "You know how I have been doing with keeping up with my activities in balance, right? Everything just went downhill now. Everything around me started to crumble all at once that I don't know where to start up again."

Takuto could see that Lin wouldn't dare to look up at him. He just wondered how it was possible for her, being so fragile, to keep all of these insecurity inside of herself. All he could do was to be by her side, and right now, she needed someone to lean on.

"You know that you can just tell me about this to me too, baka." As he said this, he gave Lin a tight hug and a kiss at her cheek. This caught her by surprise and made her looked directly at his eyes. "There is no need to hide anything from me. I will support you even if you are in slump. Just like how you support me by just being by my side. There is nothing to fret about. Take your time when you feel like telling me your worries. I know you are hiding a lot from me, but I will wait." He looked at her tenderly before their lips connected.

Lin was really surprised by Takuto's word. She really did sometime forget that he was at her side, like how she supported him. Probably how she was raised up, she was used to bottle all her worries to herself and wouldn't dare to share any of her worries. But she really did felt safe being wrapped in Takuto's arms, which she knew she didn't need to worry about anything.

"Then just let me be in your arms. I feel safer this way, and my worries would fade away."

They snuggled up at the couch and talked without caring about the time. They dozed off still being snuggled with each other until morning. Lin felt like she was reborn when she woke up. She felt more refreshed from how she usually was, and she could feel that she can finally move forward from her past self. All she knew was to believe Takuto, since he would always be by her side. He's the only knight that could save her from the darkness that surrounded her until yesterday, no, since the day they met.


End file.
